DWMS-DTV
DWMS-TV, channel 68, currently branded as MSN TV (stylized as MSNtv), is now a full-fledged digital television station owned and operated by Manila South Networks, Inc.. Its new studios are located at the Manila South Network Tower, ADB Avenue corner San Miguel Avenue (formerly Yamaha Motor Center), Garnet Road, Ortigas Center, Pasig City, while its digital transmitter is located at Block 2, Lot 2, Alta Vista Heights, Sumulong Road, Barangay San Isidro, Antipolo City. MSNtv's block was now known as the flagship channel "COMMU TV" (stylized as COMMUtv). MSN DTV Networks now operates 24 hours a day. MSNtv68_2014.png|Former Logo of MSNtv since its launch on February 2014 until June 2016. File:MSNtv68 2016.png|New and revised logo of MSN on June 26, 2016. This is now serves as the corporate logo of the network. History As Intervision 68 (1992 - 1993) On January 1992, this station was formerly owned by Byers Communication, Inc. under its callsign DWBC-TV. The main target was become the only paid UHF commercial TV station in analog market, where they brand their network as Intervision 68. Their former target was to scramble its signal transmissions to let the viewers watch what they want to watch (like a Pay-per-view satellite station). The station was officiated around 1993, but on the same year, it was forced to ceased its operations facing competition from Sky Cable. The station was then became silent for at least 20 years. As MSN TV / MSN DTV (2014 - Present) On January 11, 2014, UHF 68 briefly resumes on the analog feed after 20 years of inactivity, but retaining its former 0.135kW transmitting power. On the same month, UHF 68 upgraded its transmission albeit strengthening it from its former to 30kW (465.7kW ERP). It was found out that CABSI - Affiliated Media Broadcasting Network (formerly Broadcast ONE (BONE) and Broadcast Asset Service Enterprises (BASE) which operates on Mareco owned UHF 43 (now occupied by actual ABS-CBN for their digital broadcast); and now under ownership of another network) was somehow won the bid for the full ownership of this station. On February 1, 2014, the station officially launched as MSN TV which at that time, it was broadcasted as BEAM TV-like channel. On June 26, 2016, MSN TV's programs revamped once again, resulting that some other programs listed down was pulled out on this station. But somehow it will be watched on their respective digital channel assignments. Recently, it had acquired a partnership agreement with Bright Star Broadcasting Network (who also operates Retro 105.9 DCG FM in Manila) to operate DCG TV on MSN TV's digital broadcast effective July 18 and to strengthen the broadcast of the said real network to introduce their format to the Philippine broadcast market, venturing to rephasing out some MSNtv programmings. Programming Shopaholic TV on MSN * Shop TV * Vision TV (TV Shoppe Philippines) * Shop Japan * EZ Shop * Swak Shopping Learning * NatGeo on MSNtv Blocktimers * Preachers Notebook (with Bro Ryan America) * El Shaddai * Jetix Philippines Kids Network on MSN * Adventure Time * Codename: Kids Next Door (season 2) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (season 4) * Digimon Season 2 * SpongeBob Squarepants * Henry Hugglemonster * Miles From Tommorowland * Tom And Jerry Kids Show * Hamtaro * Case Closed (Detective Conan;rerun) * Generator Rex * Class of 3000 * HiHi Puffy AmiYumi MSNtv Owned Programs * MSN News (anchored by Lloyd Naraga and Joanna Manabas) * Movie Show Night (movie block) * Sunday Family Mass (live coverage from San Antonio De Padua Parish, San Antonio Village, Antipolo City) Upcoming * Hero 108 * Jeepney TV on MSNtv * Regular Show* * Pari Ko'y (from GMA Network; rerun) * Digimon Season 3 * Music Song Notes (music video program) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Squirrel Boy * My Gym Partner's A Monkey * Code Lyoko * Teen Titans * Paw Patrol * Batman Beyond * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Doc McStuffins * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Mike, Lu, and Og Digital Broadcast The table will show what channel is included in MSNtv Block Channels. Currently, they conducting a test broadcast on Channel 68 (frequency which used to air their analog format, but they fully migrated on August 1, 2018). They previously occupied Channel 36 (599.143 MHz; and currently used by Central Luzon Television in Pampanga for their analog feed), they also planned to officially launched it thru UHF Channel 33, but later on it was shelved completely as ZOE Broadcasting Network officially used the said frequency for their digital broadcast already. They also previously used the UHF Channel 39 (623.143 MHz) as its main digital provider, but when they officially announced that MSN will be full blown airtime in digital only on July 31, 2019, the said frequency became the secondary digital channel to provide more broadcast partnership (including its former partner gaming company in Europe (now acquaintance) Ubisoft). However, as the result of financial constraints, and also the matter that they sued Ubisoft due to broadcast infringement, they decided to officially abandon UHF 39, and focused only on their produced digital channel networks on their current UHF Channel 68, also resulting to removed and ceased all their remaining produced channels, and other Ubisoft channel assets (which they used to be affiliated with). The network uses 0.810 kw digital transmitting power to sustain its operations. UHF Channel 68 (797.143 MHz)